This invention relates to a filter assembly, and more particularly, to a fuel filter diverter for use with a pleated paper filter element.
Fluid filters such as fuel filters incorporate a filter media such as a pleated paper element to remove particulates from the fluid. The filter media has an inlet side and an outlet side that must be sealed from one another to ensure that the fluid passes through the filter media. To this end, the opposing ends of the filter media may be secured to an end cap and a filter housing cover by embedding the ends of the filter media in an adhesive arranged on the end cap and cover. The cover is mechanically secured to a housing case to seal the filter media within the housing.
In one type of fuel filter commonly referred to as a three port filter, three tubes are in fluid communication with the filter housing. For this type of configuration, a diverter is used between the end cap supporting the filter media and the housing to direct the flow of fluid in a desired flow path. Specifically, an O-ring is arranged between the diverter and the end cap to seal the inlet side from the outlet side of the filter media. Another O-ring is supported on the opposite side of the diverter to create a seal between the diverter and one of the tubes. The diverter includes a hole to fluidly connect the tube with one side of the filter media.
As may be appreciated from the above discussion, prior art three port fuel filter arrangements utilize numerous components for directing the flow of fluid and providing seals to separate the inlet and outlet side of the filter media. Therefore, what is needed is an improved filter assembly requiring fewer parts and less assembly.